CT is a technology that adopts X-rays for scanning a certain region of a scanned subject and performs a series of processes on the scanning result to obtain a CT image composed of pixels. The CT image is a type of reconstruction image, and it is also called CT reconstruction image. For example, the scanned subject is a human body. When a helical CT scan is performed on the human body, alternately dark and bright windmill artifacts (also called helical artifacts) may be produced in some organization's position (such as a head or a neck) with rapid changes in a Z-axis direction due to insufficient samplings in the Z-axis direction (also called a cephalopods direction). The occurrence of windmill artifacts may reduce a quality of the CT image, thereby affecting accuracy of a diagnostic result obtained according to the CT image.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.